


A Spot of Trouble

by westflash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westflash/pseuds/westflash
Summary: Barry wants to test out his own experiment; Cisco is doubtful it will work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wrote this purely so I could hit 30k words on my account. Be kind and enjoy.

“Dude, it’s totally gonna work.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

At this moment, Barry was strapping himself into roller blades, and Cisco was watching him doubtfully. 

“You realize Caitlin and Iris are gonna lose their shit when they find out?” Cisco said, before putting his lollipop back in his mouth.

Barry stood up and looked up at Cisco, smiling. “They’re not gonna.” 

He almost fell over within just a few seconds. Cisco watched, judging him silently. Barry ignored Cisco’s folded arms and sped away. He didn’t make it past the entrance of the cortex before completely wiping out. 

“Told ya.”


End file.
